


Hard Truths Come To Light

by Nightingales_Eyes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingales_Eyes/pseuds/Nightingales_Eyes
Summary: Elissa Cousland takes the fall for her fellow wardens.**Spoilers**
Relationships: Female Cousland/Leliana (Dragon Age), Female Hawke/Isabela, Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Josephine Montilyet/Female Trevelyan, Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. The Charges

Adamant Fortress was a disaster. The Orlesian Grey Wardens had allied with the Venatori. Warden mages began summoning demons using their own warriors.

During the Divine Conclave in the Temple of Sacred Ashes, a group of Grey Wardens, enthralled by Corypheus, aided the Magister Darkspawn in sacrificing Divine Justinia V to power the orb of destruction. 

Having found a cure for the calling, Warden Commander Cousland returns from her own quest to the shambles of Adamant. Inquisitor Trevelyen banishes the remaining Wardens, however someone must answer for the death of the Divine. With Warden Commander Clarel dead, the heat must fall to Warden Commander Cousland. 

"Your Worship, I present Warden Commander Cousland. Her fellow Wardens are accused of Divine Justinia V's death and having allied with a Venatori Magister" 

The Warden Commander stood before the Inquisitor. She wore a basic white tunic that sat just below her hips, sleeves long coming down to her wrists, the ties at the neck had been left open. A basic pair of breeches were also worn, feet bare. A sight not many had seen the usual armoured Warden Noble. 

Leliana stood on the left side of the Inquisitor, a mixture of conflicting emotions over her beautiful features, a sight nobody in Skyhold had seen of the usual neutral Spymaster. Cassandra to her right was just as conflicted. 

Nobody wanted to see the honourable Warden punished but neither could the Divines death be ignored. 

The crowds that had gathered around was causing a stir, those who believed the Warden Commander should not be punished for a crime she did not personally commit fought against those who believed as a senior Warden she should be held accountable. 

"Commander! Clear the hall!" Trevelyan ordered " Warden Commander, I find myself in a difficult position. Of my time as Inquisitor I find myself unable to make a decision at this present time"

"With all due respect your Worship, the people wont want to wait any longer for your judgment" Elissa spoke "I am a devout Andrastian, like those people out there i agree someone has to pay for the death Of our Most Holy, even if that someone is me. Render your judgment Inquisitor, I will pay the price" 

"Why?" Travelyen leaned forward on her throne "Why so quick to take the fall Commander? You have names. You saw those responsible. Why are you standing here and not them?" 

"I know what it's like to have your mind taken from you. The mages had no choice, do you think if they did they would have done Corypheus' bidding?" 

"I cannot knowingly punish someone for a crime they didn't commit. In saying that, Warden Commander Cousland, I order you to imprisonment until such a time you provide the names and locations of those involved in the Divines death. I also grant the Inquisition any means they see fit to obtain such information. You will then be re judged. That is my ruling. Take her away" 

As the guards escorted the prisoner away, Trevelyen looked to Leliana "I can only save her if I have names and locations. The people want justice, all ive done is buy you time"

"You can expect me to.." Leliana shook her head "I won't order my agents to use force Inquisitor! You can't ask that of me!" 

Trevelyen looked at her sympathetically "I hope it wont come to that"


	2. Conflicted Feelings.

Kneeling in the centre of a small room, wrists chained in front of her, Elissa looked at the 2 agents posted guard, most likely for her protection, these were not simpe Inquisition guards. Leliana's people perhaps? She had no idea. Nobody had spoken to her after the talk with Trevelyen.

Footsteps on the stairs perked her ears up, gazing to the door she saw the one person she didn't want to. Leliana. 

"They are my people. I won't give them up, please don't ask me to"

"I don't have a choice. Make this easy on both of us" Leliana pleaded.

"Make it easy on you, that's what your really asking isnt it?" Elissa laughed "What happens now? You bleed me, then heal me, then bleed me some more until i talk?" 

"Elissa.. Please... Think of us" 

"Just like you thought of us when you left me to play spies for the Divine?" 

"It was the hardest decision of my life" 

"It looked pretty easy from where I was" 

"Don't blame it all on me! You could have stayed with me. You chose to leave" the Spymaster argued

"I had no choice! It was find a cure or die! I wanted to live! For you!" 

"And here you are throwing your life away!" 

Elissa really hadn't thought her argument threw, Leliana was right. She went through a lot to find a cure for her calling "What else am i supposed to do?" 

"Give them up. You owe them nothing"

"At least 2 of them I owe my life to" 

"You owed your life to Anders once or twice as well, would you have spared him for what he done?" Leliana frowned. 

"Anders.." Elissa lowered her head. She trusted the mage and when news reached her about what he had done she was furious "Perhaps things would have been different had I not helped him destroy his phylactery. Maybe I'm partly to blame for that" 

"Give them up, it's not your responsibility to pay for their crimes" 

***

"Maybe I should have went with Leliana.." 

Evelyn smirked from where she was laying on the bed watching her lover pace the room "You don't think Leliana can talk her out of her stupidity?" 

"I'm more concerned about how she's going to convince her" 

"They are lovers, surely I won't be that hard"

Josephine sighed and sat on the edge of the bed next to Evelyn " They didn't part in good terms. I know Leliana loves her but I fear she's fallen to deep into the role of Spymaster. When the hero left, work was all Leliana had" 

"They will find a way Josie" the Inquisitor ran her fingers up and down her lovers back "You do realise when you take a break that means stop working right?" Evelyn kissed along her neck "You still have half an hour left"

Josephine shivered with excitement "Do shut up and kiss me"

***

"I can't tell you what I don't know. They all went into hiding after I left" 

Leliana sighed "So, tell me what you do know, give me something to work with" 

"There is an old Warden fortress in Antiva, it's possible they fled there. I'm not even sure if much of the fortress stands still"

"A Warden Fortress in Antiva? How does nobody know about this?"

"Its hidden well. Wouldnt know it's there unless you knew where to look"

"A Fortress is impossible to hide"

"Not this one. Entrance just looks like a cave except it goes down deep under ground. That's where the Fortress was built. Antiva didnt want Wardens around so they had to build in secret"

"We need that location" 

"I need a map and these removed" she gestured to her shackles. 

Leliana turned to her agents "Charter"

The elf nodded and kneeled to release the Warden Commanders wrists and placed a map in front of her "Around here" she pointed. Charter marked it and looked up to Leliana. The Spymaster nodded answering a silent question. 

Elissa rubbed each of her wrists with her hands where the chains had been digging in. Leliana kneeled in front of her.

"You found the cure?" 

"The heart of a snowy Wyvern is tnly ingredient I need" she paused for a moment screwing her eyes up. Leliana placed a concerned hand in her shoulder "I can hear it.. His false calling... It claws at my brain.." 

"We have another Warden here. It doesn't seem to affect him this bad"

"A Warden? In the Inquisition? Who?" 

"Blackwall" 

Elissa frowned "Warden Blackwall was found dead months ago, the treates he was carrying gone" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes" 

"I must deal with this.. I will have agents retrieve the heart. We must get that potion into you as soon as possible"

Elissa winced as a stabbing pain shot through her head "What's the point? I have nothing left"

"Your brother.. Me... I still love you Lissa, even if your love for me is no longer there".

"My brother has moved on just fine without me. Married again I hear, has twins as well. My love for you have never been in question Leliana. You know that" 

"Then give us another chance" Leliana pleaded. Elissa pulled a slip of parchment from her breeches pocket and handed it to Leliana 

"The cure. Your men took my sachel with the other ingredients away when I arrived" 

Elissa winced in pain once again "I will be back" Leliana whispered placing a hand on her loves cheek. 

For the first time in many many years their lips pressed together' both women getting lost in each other. Old memories flooding back to them from when they first shared such a kiss. Leliana tripping over her own tongue trying to explain her feelings and getting annoyed that Elissa didn't say it before her. 

All too soon Leliana was pulling away, Elissa leaning forward to chase her. Leliana smiled at the Wardens eagerness but there was work to be done. Placing a final quick kiss on her lips, Leliana stood "I will speak with the Inquisitor" 

Charter returned to her position watching the Warden Commander but leaving the restraints off. 

"Wait, Warden Blackwall isnt Blackwall?" Evelyn scratched her head confused. 

"After Elissa informed me I looked Into it more and she is correct, Warden Blackwall was found dead. Question is, how should we deal with this man?" 

"Have your men apprehend him Cullen. What does this mean for the Warden treaties we have used? I can't see the Wardens liking that" 

"We must return all that was offered. This.. Our reputation will take a great hit for this" Josephine replied "I will try to minimize the damage" 

"Where are we with the Warden Commanders information?" 

"I have my agents in Antiva scouting it as we speak. As soon as i know you will" Leliana opened her mouth to continue but decided against it. 

"What?" Evelyn raised an eyebrow

"She is in pain"

"What can we do for her?" 

"Don't think we can do anything right now. My agents are scouting for the last ingredient of the cure, snowy Wyvern heart" Evelyn and Josephine shared a look "What?" Leliana asked

"I obtained a snowy Wyvern heart for Vivienne while we were in the Exalted Plains. Snowy Wyverns are very rare"

"Why would Vivienne need that?" Cullen asked

"To save her lover" Leliana answered. 

"I haven't given it to her yet. She can be told we haven't found one" Evelyn responded 

"Vivienne will know Inquisitor. Give her the heart. This is my problem. If i may be excused I have things to deal with" Leliana quickly left the War Room. 

"I will apprehend Blackwall or.. Whoever he is.." Cullen left also.

"I will check on her" Josephine kissed Evelyn's cheek and left to follow Leliana. 

Elissa groaned in pain laying on her side in the cold dank cell she was placed in. She shivered as the cool air nipped at her skin while the throbbing in her head got worse, whispers became a shout. A cold sweat coated her body

**'You should be in awe! You will serve a higher purpose Warden Commander Cousland. Your fellow Warden's were weak. There is a stregnth in you they did not have. At my side you will reach your full potential'**

"Never!" Elissa shivered

**'You dare have the gall to decline an offer from a god!'**

"You have no hold over me! I'm no mage!" 

**'You think I need a mage to have control? Look at yourself. I control the Warden's they hear what I want them to hear. I will forever plague your mind. Even now your warriors fight for me just to make it stop'**

"I will not yield! You are a false god!" 

"How long has she been like this?" Evelyn asked the Dunegon guard 

"I sent for you as soon as she started talking" the guards woman responded. 

"Is Corypheus talking to her?" Josephine asked standing outside the cell.

"It appears so" Evelyn responded 

"If he's talking to her we should listen. We might get more information on him" Cullen suggested 

"Look at her! She's in pain!" Leliana snapped at him "I won't allow it!"

"If this was anyone else you would be agreeing with me!" He argued back

"Enough!" Evelyn intervened "If this was anyone else my response would be the same. I didn't allow Magister Erasthenes to suffer no matter how valuable he was. I won't allow the Warden Commander to suffer either"

"How do we break the connection?" Josephine asked. 

"We make the cure. Remove the taint and he has no control over her" 

"But Vivienne..." Leliana started 

"Can deal with it. She refuses to tell me what the heart is for so why should I willingly hand it over? I've made my decision. Josephine, can you arrange somewhere more suitable for the Warden Commander?" 

"Certainly" Josephine scribbled down on her parchment "I do have a spare room not far from the Rookery" the ambassador looked to her friend. Leliana nodded to her "Good, let us get her somewhere more comfortable"

As Evelyn and Leliana took a side each, Elissa mumbled something incoherent, eyes open but not really focusing on anything.

Josephine leading the way via hallways not accessible to most of Skyholds guests led them to a decent sized room. 

They laid the Warden down on the bed, stripping her from the clothes drenched in sweat and tucking the covers around her cold body.

"You have somebody that can make this?" Evelyn asked Leliana.

"Yes, but..." She looked down at Elissa

"I have some free time, I can stay with her" Josephine placed a hand on her friends arm reassuringly.

"Thank you" 

"We shouldn't be long" Evelyn kissed Josephine's forehead before she left with Leliana 


End file.
